Egan - September 2017 (Archived)
Egan, officially the Egan Republic, is a small micronation located in Montreal, Canada. It was founded on July 10th, 2017. Etymology The word "Egan" comes from Egan Avenue, a street near the Egan Republic. Government The government of Egan is a dictatorship. The current dictator is Governor Aidan. Capital City The capital city of Egan is Scammington. The capital was named after a fictional town in the video game Cubic Castles. Foreign Relations Egan recognizes all UN members except for North Korea. Egan also recognizes Kosovo, Molossia, Hutt River, Catalonia, and Abkhazia. Egan recognizes the Palestinian territory of Gaza but not the West Bank. Anthem The national anthem of Egan is La Rose Du Jardin, which was not originally composed for Egan, but the Republic adopted the song to be its national anthem. The lyrics are in French. "Tu es la rose du jardin, qui sense se fleurira. Tu es la rose qui fleurira, dans le petit jardin." This translates to "You are the rose of the garden who will flourish. You are the rose who will flourish in the little garden.". The rose of the garden refers to the Egan Republic. The anthem is often played by a choir of singers and flutes. Crumology Crumology was founded in the Egan Republic. Crumology is the study of breadcrumbs. Crumologists are dedicated to learning all the secrets that the breadcrumb holds. They are studying the elements that make up crumbs and are trying to convert it to gas and liquid. The ECS (Eganese Crumological Society) is a group of micronations that work together and research crumbs. The ECS is known as the SME (Societe Mietologique Eganois) in French. Mietologie is the French word for Crumology. Mietologist is French for Crumologist, and Mietologique is French for Crumological. Crumologist is its own rank in the Egan Republic. It is a very high-paying job with a yearly salary of 300 grand. Becoming a Crumologist requires 3 years of study. Crumology students go to Crumology school, which is more expensive than other schools. Schools Rural School In Rural Schools, students learn how to become farmers, janitors, cashiers and waiters. Rural school costs $15 per school year. The children of Peasant-ranked citizens usually go to Rural School. The classes are Math, Agriculture, Cleaning, Writing, Cooking, and carrying plates with one hand. Rural school goes from grades 1-11. Urban School In Urban Schools, the classes are Math, English, French, Science, Religious Culture, and History. These are all the necessary requirements for a good job. Civilian-ranked citizens are usually the ones who go to Urban School. Urban School goes from Kindergarten to grade 11. Urban schools cost $100 per school year. First Class School First Class schools are very expensive. It costs $1000 per school year to send one child to First Class School. First Class Schools have uniforms. The classes are Math, English, French, History, Religious Culture, Ethics, Cooking, Science, Gym, and Economics. Nobleman-ranked citizens are usually the ones who go to First Class School. All classes are mandatory except for Gym. First Class School goes from Kindergarten to grade 11. University Peasants are not able to go to University. Only Civilians and Noblemen may go there. There are over 20 classes in University, but students may choose a maximum of three. University costs $500 per school year. If their grades are good enough, it takes one year to get a Bachelor's degree, another to get a Master's degree, and another year to get a PhD. University of Crumology 60% of students at the University of Crumology are Nobleman-ranked citizens. The other 40% are Civilians, and there are no peasants. Crumology is the only subject studied there. It costs $750 per school year to attend the University of Crumology. A Crumology student must study for 3 years with suitable grades to obtain a Crumologist's degree and become a Crumologist. Climate The Egan Republic endures harsh winters, where it could receive up to three feet of snow in a storm. Egan's territory is completely covered in ice and snow from December to April. Temperatures can be as low as -40 Celsius in the winter. Banned items and people The items that are prohibited in Egan are: guns, bombs, coriander, coconut, and pornography. The people who are banned from Egan are: Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Steve Bannon, David Duke, and Ted Cruz. Miscellaneous Information * Official religion: Unitarianism * Official languages: French and English * National video game: Temple Run, Temple Run 2 * National car: Mitsubishi * National beverage: Dr. Pepper * Official meal: Bagels * Official bird: Penguin * Official animal: Squirrel * Patron saint: St. Christopher * National candy: Tic-Tacs